Cosmicraft
by Skarfly
Summary: Simple farmer Kean is up against an army of the dark, he and his best friend JoshuaZablin are the only ones he knows to trust.


Note: The following fanfiction is based off of real events and are very traumatic to the people to whom took place in this tale.

Chapter 1: A whiff of things to come

My name was Kean, I was your basic farmer who was hard at work and ready to solve basic troubles. I wasn't the fancy building type and was always working on practical farm, never for looks.

My gloves were beige and my overalls were olive, I wore a white shirt was underneath that pair of overalls. My hat, the one I had since I was a kid, had a creeper face on the top, it covered my black hair.

So I was up early to work the farm in my backyard, I usually provided food for my village. It was called OakLeaf Village, the most peaceful village on the continent.

I heard a knock on my door, it was my neighbor JoshuaZablin, we just called him Josh.

Josh was the fancy house and brewing expert of the village, his hair was the same shade as mine, he wore mage robes that had their main color as brown. He was the trusty guy I always had when I needed him, I haven't seen him fail yet.

"Hey Kean, you have any carrots?" Josh asked

"Let me check my chests" I motioned him inside my oak wood and cobblestone house

"You really should take the time to learn how to build a decent house." Josh commented

"It does exactly what I need it to do" I responded

I walked up to my farm tools chest, inside there were some carrots and the wheat I had spare

I took about half of them and passed them to my mage friend, he smiled

"Hey, take a day off and we can go to the Drunken Dwarf."

I smiled, "My crops'll be fine for a few."

We walked outside and went around the side of my house towards the Dwarf

The Drunken Dwarf was the local pub, Josh wasn't as careful as I was about alcohol. I usually just got milk and a porkchop. The Dwarf was built into the side of a hill, as to make it structurally sound.

We sat down at a booth

"Yes, and I don't want anyone to know about this." I heard a voice say from a nearby booth

Normally it would be fine, but I knew _everyone_ in town, I was the main supplier of food after all, and I didn't recognize this man's voice at all, there was no way he was from around here

He was being careful about letting anyone hear him, but I didn't think this was some request for diamonds or anything of that nature

Josh saw me tense, he gave me a look to let me know he was going to intervene

I slowly shook my head, Josh ignored me and went in anyway

"So I hear you've got something you want to keep quiet." Josh said, leaning against the wall

The guy turned around, he drew an iron sword

I stood up, turned towards the man and held my iron hoe

"You better be careful about who you draw swords on around here." I said bluntly

"You're ruining my chances of-" the man was interrupted

The man in the booth jumped and knocked the one with the sword into Josh, he proceeded to lunge at me

I threw him off, he attempted to escape out the doors, I gave chase, grabbing his cloak as he exited into the sunlight

The man screeched at the sun, his skin started to bubble and boil; he writhed on the ground for a few moments before turning to dust

"And that's how you skin a cat." I said

"That makes no sense" Josh said, walking up

He had the strange man in a half nelson, I walked up and relieved him of his sword

"What was that thing?" I questioned

"You can do what you want to me" he spat in my face

I wiped it off, and looked the man dead in the eye

"Listen to me and listen good." I growled, "You nearly let something dangerous out into OakLeaf, you endangered everyone in this village and if you don't spill it you're going to get a potion of poison down your throat; glass and all."

The man visibly started shaking, Josh laughed

"I may have one with me, I'm prepared like that." Josh said

The man threw down a piece of paper, I picked it up and read

_The Brotherhood of Shadows now recruiting_

_Initiation: Meet at Drunken Dwarf unless caught, if you are you will be killed._

"The Brotherhood of Shadows?" I asked Josh

"A secret gang or something" Josh dismissed

'I doubt that' I thought to myself

"So what do we do with this one?" Josh asked

"Let him out of town" I said, "If they find him, Notch help him…"

Josh took the iron sword from me and dragged the crying man out towards the gates

'Kind of makes you feel bad…' I thought, 'But either way, he's helped in some way, we now know something's wrong.'

I looked back to my farm, the peace of OakLeaf was gone, now only lied suspicion

"It's done" Josh walked back to me and looked at the dust pile, "What do you suppose that was?"

"What sort of creature's now loose in Minecraftia?" I asked in return

"I'll get the potions ready, you get food." Josh went towards his tower

'Road trip' I thought, "Only one way to find out."

A/N: Well, this is a way to get started. Please do not send in OCs, as this story is completed out of things that actually happened. Now we all know what's going on here right? It's a setup for the rest of the story, OakLeaf will likely not be seen again, I make it up as I go along.


End file.
